


Games

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-27
Updated: 2003-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil and LH in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

Gil relaxed into the bed and stared up into Lady Heather's eyes. He could see the question in them and he nodded his acceptance. She reached down and blindfolded him.

Automatically, he raised his arms up above his head. He heard the click of the handcuff and felt the fur lining close around him. He tugged gently to make sure the cuffs were secure. Satisfied, he waited for Lady Heather's next command. 

Feather light touches ran up his body and he dared not move. The reward would be worth it. 

Some people would call what they do games. He knew better. 


End file.
